Their Fairy Tale
by Miss Megaboo
Summary: “What kind of story do you want to hear?”“I wanna hear a LOVE story!” A love story, she wanted to hear a love story? It was official. Heero Yuy, the “perfect soldier”, was beaten by a six year old. A story about Heero telling Their Fairy Tale.


A/N: Hey guys! This is my first story in about two years! I hope you guys like it. It's just a little story about Heero telling his little girl a fairy tale. THEIR fairy tale. For further information about me and my absense or what to expect next time, click on my profile. And doin't forget to favorite and review!

* * *

**Their Fairy Tale** - by Miss Megaboo (Inspired and helped by mistress amethyst une)

War had made him tough. He had seen things that many could have never even compared their most dreadful nightmares to. But it had been years since then, since the war. The colonies and Earth were now in a time where peace was more than just a hopeless dream in the hearts of the innocent. And since then, change had been happening. It was more than just peace though, it happiness as well. It was strange at first, living without war, but it was manageable, and eventually even became normal.

Indeed, many things had changed since then. The most shocking, however, was not what most people expected…But to a select few, it was about damn time. And it led to the situation that was presently occurring. In a small, pink bed, a girl of six stared at her father with an expression that, if he weren't in a state of such unease, would have made him laugh. Katrina Mila Yuy looked exactly like her mother. She had the same honey blond hair, which fell down to her shoulders, the same personality, and facial expressions as Relena. The only thing that was different, were her eyes. She had her daddy's eyes. The only problem Heero had with his daughter was her middle name. Mila…Relena had been in charge of naming their daughter. Because of that, Relena named her after her mother and her brother, Milliardo.

"_What should we name her, Heero?" Relena asked him one evening as they sat on the couch together, reading as usual._

_Putting down his book, he looked down at his wife. "It doesn't matter what to me what we name her, Relena."_

_Relena sighed; he was so much help! Whenever she broached the subject about naming their baby, her husband always said that it didn't matter to him, or he totally avoided the subject all together somehow. Being pregnant, this really got under Relena's skin, and despite herself, often found herself getting quite agitated with him. _

"_Heero, either you help me name this baby or else!"_

_Knowing this had to be coming soon, Heero sighed. "One of four."_

"_Pardon?" _

"_We'll name her one of four," he told her again._

"_But why?" Relena was quite puzzled by this. "Wait…of FOUR?"_

"_I want four children," he told her simply. _

_Her eyes widened at this and without really meaning to, she smacked his arm with all the force she possessed. It probably would have hurt a lesser man than Heero. He merely smiled at her instead._

"_One for now; I don't see you carrying this baby!"_

_Heero smirked at her. "One for now is also a good name."_

"_Fine," she told him, quite peeved, "I'll name her whatever I want and if you don't like it, tough."_

In the present, Heero sighed to himself as he sat beside his daughter's bed, in full bafflement. His wife was later than she usually was. Something had come up with work and it was arranged that another bodyguard would deliver her safely home when the problem was solved. So it had been up to Heero to pick his daughter up from daycare, feed her, and now, put her to sleep. It was the hardest mission he had ever had to execute. His wife was usually the one that would put their daughter to sleep, while he simply stood in the doorway, waiting for his turn when it was time to check under her bed for monsters. He had watched Relena over the years with their daughter, as she put her to sleep. Usually, she would kiss her, and would either tell her a story, read to her from one of the many books on Katrina's bookshelf, or sing her to sleep. But now that Heero actually had to do it, it was a little scarier than he thought it would be. _'I think I would rather fight of one hundred mobile suits,' _he told himself silently.

"Kate, what would you like to hear tonight?"

Katrina -Kate for short- smiled at her father as she spoke. "I wanna hear a story, daddy!"

Out of his element, Heero pondered for a moment, not coming up with anything.

"What kind of story do you want to hear?"

"I wanna hear a LOVE story!" The little girl giggled.

A love story, she wanted to hear a love story? It was official. Heero Yuy, the "perfect soldier", was beaten by a six year old. A love story… How was he, of all people, supposed to come up with a love story? That's when it all clicked together. Heero had, despite it being a very girly word, had an epiphany.

"Alright, lay down and I'll tell you a story."

Complying, the little girl eagerly took her old, battered, stuff bear from beside her, and snuggled into her covers.

"This is a story about a young knight and how he fell in love with a beautiful princess," Heero started the tale.

"Daddy, you have to put more emotion into it than that…," the girl complained as her father started in a somewhat monotone voice.

Sighing, Heero nodded and continued. "War was going on everywhere at this time between many countries. It was a bloodbath, battle after battle. People were dying left and right. It was a confusing and horrible time."

As he spoke, Heero could really see it, his past. He could see all the bloodshed and all of the killing, as if he was really there again. But when he noticed his daughter's terrified and huge blue eyes, he continued on. This was supposed to be a fairy tale, not a war story.

"As the war continued, our knight had finally enough. He was going to go to Earth--" Heero hesitated there. "I mean Earthania," he covered up, "and help. That's when he met the beautiful princess."

"_Finally_," Kate said, as he got to the part with the princess.

"The princess was absolutely beautiful. But she meant nothing to him then, him not knowing who she was."

It was like it had happened just yesterday, and not over a decade later. Heero could see it all in his mind, just like before. He remembered the beach when he woke up, he remembered her face. She was shocked. She was shocked even more when he tried to kill himself again, and when that didn't work, stole the ambulance that she called for him. What his daughter had asked though pulled him out of his reverie.

"What was the princess's name?"

Shit.

"…Her name was Helena."

"Oh, ok," she told him sweetly.

"So eventually, he came to know who she was. As it turns out, she was part of a family that the knight hated very, very much. But no matter how much he wanted to hate her, kill her even, he couldn't do it." At this, Heero smiled slightly.

"Why couldn't he?" His daughter was fully into the story now, almost as much as he was.

"Somehow, he had fallen in love with her."

Kate's excitement was almost tangible.

"So eventually, after the war between the countries was over and there was nothing left to fight over, the knight took the princess and rode off with her into the sunset on his white horse."

Sure, it was a lame ending, but it would hopefully placate her. Besides, what else was he supposed to say? Their daughter had no idea what went on before she was born, and she wouldn't until she was much older. There was no reason to scare her. And because of this, in a way, Heero really felt relieved. In a way, he HAD told his daughter their past, just in the form of a fairy tale. And it wouldn't have been much of a real fairy tale if he had let the story go on like it really had.

"I like that story…," she told him as she yawned and closed her eyes.

"Me too," he said quietly, "me too."

It shocked the hell out of him, but Heero was actually kind of good at this story telling thing!

* * *

The next night, Heero sat in his and his wife's room, reading one of his favorite books. When his wife came in, however, he put it down and opened his arms to her. She gladly obliged. But as they sat together, Heero could tell there was something on her mind.

"Relena, what is it," he finally asked.

"Kate wanted me to tell her the story about the knight and the princess that fell in love," she told him, avoiding his gaze as she spoke. "But I've never told her that story, and I asked her which one it was."

Silence.

"She told me that last night, you told it to her. And she wouldn't hear any other story other than one about the princess and the knight either. After arguing with her repeatedly, I finally got her to listen to the mermaid story. I had to tell her that you would tell her more stories tomorrow…"

That's when she looked up at him, the tears already forming in her eyes, and found him staring right back at her. Heero had a small smile on his lips.

"Heero, you told her _our_ fairy tale…"

"Yes, my princess."

He nodded, but before she could say anything else, his mouth was on hers. There would be no more fairy tales tonight…There would be no more talking tonight.

* * *


End file.
